


Times like this I love the most

by Quinn_Von_Vile



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtsuHina Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MSBY-black jackals, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Von_Vile/pseuds/Quinn_Von_Vile
Summary: Atsumu loves spending time with Hinata here is 2 times he fell in love with him and 1 time he was the happiest man a live
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Times like this I love the most

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how to use ao3 but I will try my best 
> 
> My grammar is a world wide problem so no hate plz

Atsumu get this weird feeling when Shouyou spikes his set it’s like a boom in his chest over and over again he really doesn’t know how to describe it really just watching him gives this feeling he will call Osamu later 

“tsumu-san are you going to stand there or are you going to set for me?” Hinata asked in confusion Atsumu starting to feel it again in his chest “Shouyou-kun it’s getting late everyone went home even Bokuto went home look if we go home now I will treat you to dinner and I will set for you tomorrow” Hinata was hesitant at first but agreed as so Atsumu said he will set for him 

“Tsumu-san your the best let’s get ready to go I’m actually really hungry now” Shouyou says with stars in his eyes and the biggest smile at this point Atsumu is blushing a crimson red but lucky for him Shouyou didn’t seem to notice, Atsumu really like the feel after Shouyou complimented him being the best “Shouyou just give me a minute a have to make a phone call really quick” Atsumu leaves hinata in the locker room as he calls his brother Osamu

”Tsumu why are you calling this late” Atsumu really didn’t actually think this part though calling your brother this late what is he going to say hey I’m calling because I have this weird feel about someone help so he wants with the straight forward path “I get this weird feeling when I look or think about Shouyou” there was this long pause then a sigh “you really are a idiot you call me this late so you can tell me about your latest crush on Shouyou no less” Atsumu really didn’t think this through for something this simple as a crush but that can’t be it can it? 

Four months later 

Atsumu and Shouyou started dating they want on dates and had fun playing matches against other teams but after the match against Kageyama team the schweiden adlers Shouyou has been spending most of his time with Kageyama so in return he give Shouyou the cold shoulder Atsumu may be doing this because he’s A) petty or B) jealous or C) both, Atsumu doesn’t like to share what his or so he thought was his “Miya please.....tell my what I did wrong I can fix it pleeease”-Sad crying noise- Atsumu starts to fell bad so he opened the door to see Shouyou sitting and crying on the wall his arms on his forehead at that moment Atsumu felt like his heart was ripped in half he promised to never make Shouyou cry again “Shouyou I’m so so sorry please forgive me I should never make you feel like that” Atsumu hugs Shouyou so he can stop crying they sit there for a good hour

hinata crying turn into sniffing and hiccups “Tsumu why did you act as if I -sniffle- didn’t exist I thought you hated me -hiccup- and you wanted to break up” Atsumu really felt terrible at this point he felt as if he didn’t deserve Shouyou “I really sorry I just got really jealous of you spending most of your time with Kageyama I thought you didn’t like me anymore so I did something really stupid” they move inside to site on the couch to talk “Shouyou is it possible to forgive me for what I done I will do anything you ask of me” Shouyou just stare at him for a moment debating if he should forgive him but Shouyou has a kind heart “anything you say? then pick me up and cuddle with me in bed I’m really tired after crying for so long” Atsumu decided strip down to his boxers for hinata to see the pick him up to carry him to bed “Tsumu I don’t ask you to strip but I don’t mind what I’m seeing” Hinata says the last part very quiet but Atsumu understands for Shouyou blushing face “I forgive you Tsumu because I really love you I’m happy being with you and you don’t have to worry about Kageyama he has a boyfriend surprisingly” Shouyou really love me I’m really happy “I really really love you Shouyo your really important to me I don’t want to lose you to anyone and after all this I think I fell in love with you all over again” They fell a sleep in each other arms 

Six months later

Atsumu is really thinking about the world biggest most important decision should he propose to Hinata if he does do this his name will no longer be Hinata Shouyou but Miya Shouyou Atsumu like the sounds of that but would Shouyou love that Pros and cons of marrying Shouyou 

Pros = waking up next to him, spending the rest of my life with him, having a family, his name will be Miya Shouyou, make ever lasting memories 

Cons = Nothing 

Atsumu has his answer he going to propose to Shouyou and hope he going to say yes Atsumu text Shouyou to meet him at the restaurant we’re they had there first date in 2 hours 

2 hours later 

“Atsumu what did what to meet about your not breaking up with are you?” Hinata says with concern eyes “not in my wildest dreams I will never let you go” Hinata smile relieved and shocked as I get on one knee and held a small black box and I opened it to revealed a ring “Hinata Shouyou will you marry me and make me the happiest setter in volleyball history” Shouyou starts to tear up not from sadness but from pure happiness “yes Atsumu yes I will” people were cheering and clapping for them and sense it was a success they got a free meal which to Shouyou was the third best thing that night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship KageHina just going to make that clear I feel like I’m going to get hate the reason why I don’t if your wandering is most to all the time if there haikyuu and there ships involved and someone doesn’t have KageHina or has hinata or Kageyama with anyone else they just Start hate some may say that your opinion but I had more KageHina shippers hate on me on different sites different apps for Simply not make or having KageHina I didn’t mean to make this End notes so long but I feel like it had to be said


End file.
